


Going For Gold

by MegaTank



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, BDSM, Blindfolds, Bondage, Class Differences, Cunnilingus, Dom Rivalry, Dom/sub, Electric Torture, F/F, Gags, Group Sex, Kissing, Nipple Clamps, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Riding, Riding Crops, Sensory Deprivation, Size Difference, Spanking, Strap-Ons, Suspension, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex, Vaulting Horse, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29136234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegaTank/pseuds/MegaTank
Summary: Rising track/field star Qiyana has eyes on the radiant cheerleader across the field. She wants the woman beneath her, in every sense of the word. Which is a shame, as she thinks Qiyana is due to not get what she wants.Something's gotta give.
Relationships: Leona/Qiyana
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Going For Gold

“One. Two. Three!”

Hop, flip, and a jump.

One after the other, the cheerleaders stacked up, in every sense of the word. Very few would appreciate the risk to wellbeing the young women decked in flashy red and yellow took every time they attempted this maneuver. Stacking three people into a pyramid could easily get all of them seriously hurt, let alone six. Yet spectacle was expected. So, it was on this only slightly cloudy day that their pyramid completed with the final member: a cheery girl with blonde hair and blue eyes tossed her baton high into the air. With only the minor assistance of an elevated platform she leaped to the very peak, catching the rod on its descent. This finish attracted a sparse round of applause from the few spectators who happened to catch a glimpse of this practice run. Twirling the baton brought a small round of cheers.

Yet, for the young woman barely focusing on her own exercises to watch from the track, the focal point could only be the one who served as the pillar who kept the whole structure aloft without the slightest look of complaint or discomfort, much less any words. A woman just a touch older than the rest with radiant, long red hair and vibrant eyes to match. No amount of time supporting the weight of three other young women seemed to bother her. According to the rumors, she’d taken a very careful workout regimen that built up her strength without growing too many visible muscles; spectators didn’t appreciate those so much.

“Hey, Qi. You going or what?”

“Yes, of course.” The cheerleaders across the field were already dismantling their pyramid. Qiyana could enjoy the view of the girl at the bottom later. She spun in place. One, two, three!

Damnit.

Her discus throw was weak. Almost a metre short of her personal best. Still far above anyone else in her category, but she was getting sloppy all the same.

Qiyana jumped slightly when the man overseeing the practice blew his whistle. “Okay, why don’t we take a short break? Be ready in ten minutes,” he said.

“Fine.” Walking out the cage, Qiyana headed across to the other side of the field. “ _ Idiot _ .” Was he  _ trying  _ to burst her ears? Seriously.

He could find out what it was like to be bombarded with noise himself later. There were more pressing matters to attend to with the time available. She was in luck: Qiyana’s target was sitting alone on a bench with a bottle of water as the other cheerleaders chatted and laughed it up a few metres away. This would be simple enough.

Qiyana always got what she wanted.

“You!” she announced, getting the redhead’s undivided attention. “You are very distracting.”

“Oh.” The older student looked over to her cheer team, then back to Qiyana. “I’m sorry.”

Qiyana snorted. That wasn’t a ‘What can I do about it?’ sorry, but a ‘What do you want  _ me _ to do about it’ kind.

“Unacceptable! You will move your team away this instant!” Qiyana demanded.

The redhead frowned a hint, neither impressed nor intimidated. “It’s not  _ my  _ team, I am simply a part of it. Second, there is nowhere else for us to practice except here, where there’s plenty of space. Do you really think we’re going to move just because someone from track and field demands it?”

“I  _ am  _ track and field! I have set new records in eight different categories, and won nine events. How many golds do you have, hmm?” Qiyana puffed her chest out.

Still didn’t move the cheerleader. “The Light Shields won the best acrobatics and synchronized dance categories last year, if you must know. But I do this for the sake of my team, and the industrious athletes we cheer on.”

“You still do not understand who you are talking to. The wealth and influence I have. This whole campus is wrapped around my finger. They will all jump as high as I tell them. Which will  _ never  _ be as high as me, by the way. I can make one call and your precious ‘Light Shields’ will be gone tomorrow. That is, unless you are interested in my forgiveness.”

The noise started to die down as the other cheerleaders stopped chattering amongst themselves and began to pay attention to the argument starting to break out. The focus of Qiyana’s warpath finally moved in response, albeit not the way she wanted. When the redhead lifted herself up to her feet, the height difference became more apparent. This girl stood almost a head taller. This became apparent when she was standing close, Qiyana could almost feel the anger radiating from her.

“I don’t care who you are or where you’re from. You will  _ not  _ threaten me or this team. Understand? Even if you can get us disbanded, I’ll make sure that everyone knows what happened. Why the events no longer get an opening act. Because  _ you  _ thought we were a bother. Can you handle that?” The tall cheerleader would be glaring right through a lesser person. Not Qiyana, though.

That said, this wasn’t the least bit how she imagined this going. Was her information not so good? No, this girl was definitely the one. Getting this close up removed any lingering doubts. If Qiyana stayed on the offense, this girl’s team would inevitably get involved and things would get needlessly complicated.

Perhaps a tactical retreat was in order.

“Ahahaha!” Qiyana jumped her opponent with a boisterous laugh. “Very well. If you care about it  _ that  _ badly, I will allow your little dance club to continue. For now.”

With that parting shot, she strode back towards the track and the other practising athletes as though there was no risk of her being tackled on the way back. When she returned, it evidently wasn’t just the cheerleading team that noticed the conversation. A darker skinned girl watched Qiyana approach with a sly smile.

“You have quite the way with words,” Nidalee said. “When is the wedding?”

Qiyana shook her head, returning the smile. “Hmph. Merely a first pass. You do not give up on felling a tree just because it takes more than one swing.” What a thick tree this was.

“Well, you may wish to change your approach. This ‘tree’ still looks like it wants to throttle you,” Nidalee said, briefly looking across the field.

It was hard to deny her little display of power only managed to piss her target off. Another head-on attack would likely only make things worse, especially if it involved that cheerleading team. In the end, Qiyana remained confident she could get what she wanted.

Qiyana would still get what she wanted.

* * *

_ What was that all about _ ?

Those words kept echoing through Leona’s head between each lift of the weights.

She was far from the most popular of the Light Shields (Luxanna easily took that title), but each of them had their own fans all the same. Including some less savory types. The events that unfolded just felt  _ bizarre _ . Most admirers were more polite, at least before the inevitable rejection. 

_ Clank. Clank. Clank.  _ The rhythmic sound of the weights dropping down felt natural after a while.

This girl was completely different. She practically demanded fealty from the get-go. Then forgiveness. All for some imagined slight. Was all the bragging remotely true? There was word of a rising star or track and field. The bragging was quite specific; easy to call out if a lie. Another oddity was how this girl threatened to shut the team down but expected Leona to submit to her and not perhaps the captain or even the entire team. Leona remembered being too mad and driven by adrenaline to even ask what their demands were.

_ Did she know _ \- no, it couldn’t be that. That was completely separate.

More on her mind were the nature of those threats. How serious were they? There were always rumours about the wealthy and well connected students wielding undue influence over school affairs. Even without that, someone could always start a smear campaign against the Light Shields. 

Leona wouldn’t go down without a fight. How was she supposed to keep spirits high when bogged down like this, though?

“So, this is how you stay so strong.” Leona knew that voice. Her new nemesis, so to speak. She must have been too lost in her own thoughts to notice anyone walking in. People didn’t usually come to the campus gym this late. No way was she going to let this surprise get to her.

“You also need to watch your diet,” Leona explained, lifting herself from her back to face the upstart. “Build up too much muscle, and your flexibility suffers. But you knew that already I presume.”

“Ahah! I do not need long workouts to be the best. I am just that good.” Was this girl for real? Even Leona was reaching her wit’s end.

It was getting more difficult not for Leona to get worked up. “If you’re so powerful, why don’t you just snap your fingers and make our team go away?”

“Maybe someday.” The younger woman smiled. “When every award here has the name ‘Qiyana’ on it perhaps I will be able to do that. But I have bigger things to worry about than your little dance squad. Your team bores me; you are the only one worth my attention. Are you not flattered?”

At the very least, Leona didn’t need to ask her name and invite an earful upon herself. The concerns about her team were far from over, though.

“So what, you threatened to have my team shut down just to get to me? Why would I want  _ anything  _ to do with you?” Leona leaned in, giving Qiyana another glare.

Qiyana shrugged. “Oh? Here I was thinking you wanted to have another woman show you who is boss.”

What? Leona lost her intensity. It couldn’t be. “What are you talking about?”

Instead of answering immediately, Qiyana started tapping about on her phone. “You know, it is quite hard to find a woman who wants to be, shall we say- dominated. Even harder to find one who wants another woman to do it.” 

No. That was supposed to be private. Separate from all of this.

After a few more seconds, Qiyana gave a sly smile and turned the phone around. “What luck it was that I happened to find this hot single in my area.” Leona didn’t need to take a closer look: she already knew what Qiyana found. Her  _ private  _ profile. “When I saw you today, I thought it must be you. When I see you now, I am sure of it.”

Leona sighed. Even her friends might not be able to overlook this. That wasn’t even getting into what the college would think. “Fine. What do you want?”

“Is it not obvious? Geez. You posted here looking for a good time. I am offering an even better time than you could ever dreamed of. You may visit my home and experience my very special collection, handled by a true expert.” That was it? No underlying threat? 

Perhaps Leona would need to force it out. “And if I refuse?”

“Then you are an even bigger fool than I imagined. Wasting the opportunity of a lifetime.  _ Really _ . I do not give this out to anyone, you know.” Qiyana shook her head. 

“Do you threaten anyone who doesn’t bow down to you as well?” Leona couldn’t feel comfortable until that question was resolved.

Qiyana rolled her eyes. “Are you  _ still  _ going on about that? You are the only one who interests me. Understand yet? You needed to know I have power and I am not afraid to use it. That was not something you can show through a simple online message, in case you were wondering about that.”

Leona sighed. It seemed she was safe, at least. “I see. My answer is still no.”

In almost a blur, Qiyana sprung up to her feet. “Have you not listened to a  _ word _ I said? I am everything you are looking for. More than everything! You think I am lying? I will give you a performance that easily matches my performance in my class or on the field.”

“That’s not the problem.” Leona rose up as well at a more casual pace. “After what you’ve said, I can’t trust you. How do I know you won’t go too far when you don’t seem to care what anyone else wants or how they feel?”

Everything seemed to freeze as Qiyana opened her mouth, but no words came out. “I- you- you are simply scared is all. I can see through your excuses. If I am more than you can handle, that is your own fault!”

Leona forced the most guttural groan possible. Trying to talk to this woman was  _ far  _ more exhausting than any workout or practice ever was. Qiyana would never admit to being wrong, much less apologising. That much was clear. The worst part was that her relentless confidence really was the kind of thing Leona was looking for. Why couldn’t she temper it with just a touch of restraint? Leona couldn’t let it end here. Yet she wouldn’t back down, either.

“Oh? I suppose you aren’t afraid of anything?” Leona asked. “Nothing you can’t do?”

“Hah! Is there even a doubt?” Qiyana puffed her chest out. “There is no trying for me. Only success! You may see for yourself at the track event next week. I shall crush what this and the other colleges call ‘competition’ and win every event I enter with ease. If I could, I would take every last gold, but even the event is afraid of my excellence.” 

It was more likely that Qiyana couldn’t participate in two events at the same time, but Leona wasn’t about to stop humouring her now. Not before the best part.

“What about losing? Can you do that?” Leona asked.

Once again, Qiyana was caught off-guard. “I  _ do not _ lose! I know only success, every time!”

Leona’s smile only spread further. “It sounds to me like you’re  _ scared  _ of losing.”

“I  _ do not  _ fear LOSING! Losing is afraid of me!” Suddenly Qiyana was in Leona’s face. She stepped back to regain her composure. 

“Oh, really? From where I’m looking, it would be more impressive to watch you lose than win. It seems to be a lot harder for you.” Leona leaned back on the equipment. 

Qiyana was pacing, faster and faster. “Losing is a waste of my time. And so are you!”

Leona smiled. Time to make the pitch. “Then what say we raise the stakes a bit? I want you to go to the event and pick one of your events. Any event. And  _ throw it _ . Completely. Come dead last. You can’t make it too obvious, either.” Qiyana looked as though Leona just asked her to commit murder. Leona just giggled, and moved in close. “You do that, and-  _ I’ll do anything you want _ .”

With that, Leona picked up her bag and towel and walked out, not bothering to wait for a response. Not everyone could claim to get the last word on the prodigious athlete. Now the only question remaining was whether she would choose to lose, or  _ lose _ .

* * *

For once in her life, the focus and confidence that came so easily to Qiyana was set completely adrift. All from that stupid dare. From that stupid cheerleader. With her stupid, well-toned body. Radiant red hair and eyes. With a figure that accentuated her round, dreamy-

_ Damnit _ !

It was far simpler to assume it was all a lie. Something imagined up by the tall harlot just for the sake of sullying the prestigious name of Qiyana. Maybe it was revenge for what she  _ thought _ happened with that stupid cheer squad. She would have a good old laugh with her friends about how she oh-so cleverly tricked the greatest athlete ever into breaking her perfect record.

Every focused thought dissolved when she remembered that conversation in the campus gym. Remembering those final words brought all of those shivers right back, as though she was back there that very evening. All the rationalisations faded away, and Qiyana was forced to admit the truth to herself.

She wanted that woman on her knees. A whole night to indulge in her complete and total submission. Most of all, Qiyana wanted to prove her  _ wrong _ . That she could show any woman a great time without going too far. 

That likely wasn’t the only thing that cheerleader was so sure of. The only reason she would even make an ‘offer’ like that if she could be certain that Qiyana couldn’t possibly see it through. Certainly, it wasn’t wrong that the idea of losing was utterly abhorrent, let alone so completely. 

It was no surprise that her new  _ best friend _ was out in the stands wearing some casual summer clothes. No big performance today? That was a bit of a relief actually; there were more than enough distractions today. Mostly on the big decision.

Do it. Don’t do it. Do it. Don’t do it. Why was this so hard?

_ Was she lying or not _ ?

Qiyana prepared her best throw.

* * *

“As I said, you are  _ very  _ distracting.”

Leona chuckled. “It’s alright. The sooner you learn how to lose, the better.”

Qiyana fumed at her. It was actually a bit adorable. “They were all laughing at me.  _ Laughing _ !” It was just them, sitting at the stands. Everyone else had already left the field, so she could huff and puff as loud as she liked.

“Nobody was laughing at you, Qiyana. They mostly talked about how you were having a bad day. It’s funny to me, though. Most people wouldn’t consider losing one of their eight entries a bad day.” Leona offered a gentle smile, but it seemed to be of little comfort.

“I am having a  _ very  _ bad day! And it is all your fault!” Qiyana shot a more genuine, threatening glare. “If it turns out I went through all of that for nothing, I will be very upset. Then, I will make sure you feel the same way. Do you understand?”

Leona leaned back with an overblown gasp. “You wound me. I am a woman of my word.”

That calmed Qiyana down a bit. “You said anything. You  _ definitely  _ said anything.”

“Let’s not get too carried away here. I suppose as long as it’s nothing I can’t cover up or walk off the next day, it shouldn’t be a problem.” The fear this girl would get a little  _ too  _ sadistic wasn’t completely gone.

“Fine. Tonight, I expect-”

“No. We should do it tomorrow.  _ You aren’t at your best today _ .” Leona tapped her on the shoulder a couple of times, before rising to her feet. She waved her phone are Qiyana. “You know where to find me.”

* * *

Delaying the big night by a day was either the best decision Leona ever came up with or the worst one. It all came down to whether her new best friend would use the time and rest to clear her mind or concoct all manner of vengeful ideas and fantasies. Leona managed to make Qiyana pay a price she needed to think about more than twice. There could be little doubt she would want to get her money’s worth.

Things wouldn’t be entirely left to Leona’s imagination, though: before classes could even begin, the messages on her  _ private  _ account started to show up.

**Empressive:** I hope you are ready for tonight

**Underadiant:** It’s not as much fun if ur ready :p

**Empressive:** I will have the last laugh I promise you

**Empressive:** You know where you are going?

**Underadiant:** Yeh. Nice area.

**Underadiant:** I take it ur roomates don’t mind?

**Empressive:** I do not need roommates. Did you forget I am rich?

**Empressive:** Every room is all mine. Including this:

The next message was a picture. A doorway leading to a room; looking what expansive. Only there was next to no light save what was pouring in from the entry. All Leona could make out was a dark wall with a shelf filled with all manner of exotic and sleek looking toys. There were a couple of plastic bottles. Some kind of lubricant? Leona would have to wonder for now.

**Underadiant:** Nice. Where’s the rest of it?

**Empressive:** And let you become ready? Not a chance.

**Empressive:** You will see for yourself soon enough. 

**Empressive:** Perhaps I can make it your new home. No doubt it is much better than what you have now.

Leona couldn’t help but giggle. Her intense hubris was almost endearing once you got used to it.

**Underadiant:** I thought you didn’t need a roommate

**Empressive:** I could do with a new pet, though.

Leona switched the screen off. “Oho, you’re  _ terrible _ ,” she whispered to herself. Whoa, was the class hot all of sudden? The sun wasn’t on her or anything.

The conversation trailed off there. For a time. Qiyana seemed to have a way of waiting until Leona was on the verge of putting the upcoming evening out of her mind to add in another preview of what might be to come.

The first update was a black corset, sent a couple of hours after the last message. Looked like something Qiyana might wear; no way would that be comfortable given Leona’s more generous chest.

**Empressive:** You may arrive wearing whatever you like. You will not be wearing it for long.

**Empressive:** I will have a few accessories for you to wear. You will have to wait to find out what they are.

Perhaps she was better at this than Leona first assumed. Such a tantalising mixture of revealing and concealing. It was getting tougher to keep her composure on this sweltering summer day. 

Leona’s lunch was interrupted by the next addition, but just barely. She pushed the last of her food down before checking her phone. The newest picture depicted some very special tools. Looked to be genuine leather mostly, and all designed to leave a mark.

Some kind of smooth surface served to display Qiyana’s weapons of choice: There were a few paddles of different lengths and widths. There are a couple of flogs varying in the same way. Up close and in her dark hand was a full length riding crop.  _ Ooooh _ . Leona felt a pre-emptive shiver imagining the heavy and lasting sting something like that could give.

So far, Qiyana was the one providing all the input since the initial conversation died down. Perhaps it was Leona’s turn to contribute somehow, even if she wasn’t in the most ideal location right now.

_ Nah _ . Staying focused was getting hard enough as it was. Qiyana was doing a fine enough job on her own. If she really wanted it so badly, she could ask for it.

**Empressive:** You will now provide me with a picture of where you would like to be spanked the most rigorously.

_ Oh, fuck _ . Fate was such a fickle thing. Leona packed up and ran off to the restrooms. She would probably need a bit of alone time before her next lecture. What if someone walked in- hell with it, she could use the disabled. If anyone tried to call her out, she could just make an excuse about soreness (even if it was a few hours early).

_ Click _ . The door was locked. Good, she finally had some space all to herself. Not the most sensual location for her, but she would make do. There was ample room to position herself and even a full length mirror in case she felt like doing something a little more tricky. Which she might just be. Now to decide where she wanted to invite the most roughness.

Her soft, generous hind was the first place that sprang to mind. Which was exactly the problem.  _ Too obvious _ . Was it really worth picking somewhere different just to play contrarian? Qiyana might disregard it entirely. The point was taking the picture more than where Leona tried to point the crosshairs. Ass it was. With one hand she pulled her skirt up and pulled her panties inwards, exposing her inner cheeks. With her phone inverted, she took a short series of pictures. Second one was the best; the lighting hit better than any of the others. Flip one-eighty, send.

**Underadiant:** Are you going to punish me?

**Empressive:** Thoroughly. You will receive a small taste of the humiliation I suffered yesterday. 

Geez, losing one time really was the end of the world for her, wasn’t it? Yet, here there were.

**Underadiant:** I hope u aren’t just out for revenge.

**Empressive:** You will learn respect and humility. It would appear you are overdue those lessons.

That wasn’t exactly inaccurate. How long was it since the last time? Too long. She couldn’t exactly fault Qiyana for her zeal. Leona unlocked the door and walked back out. She could hold out just a bit longer.

The remaining lessons without any further communication about what was to come. Leona’s phone buzzed a couple of times only to be messages from the cheer squad offering to hang out later. It hurt a little to have to blow them off, but it was far too late to skip out on obligations now.

With a good few hours left before the night could begin, Leona went back to her dorm room. The place was- functional. Clean as well. That was probably the nicest thing you could say about it. There was a non-zero chance that Qiyana’s ‘fun room’ really was bigger than this place. Which only made the wait to find out even more difficult. She needed a distraction.

Her unfinished assignments would suffice for now. How much longer, though? It was rare that work served as a distraction from fun times. If her mind wasn’t laser-focused on something completely dry, she would start to get wet. Very wet.

Just over two hours later, one more message would come her way. Hopefully the last one. It looked to be Qiyana’s special toy collection. Or part of it at least. Vibrators, plugs and other toys of shapes, sizes and materials were arrayed. There were a few pairs of handcuffs, blindfolds, gags- were those clamps? It looked like it. This likely wasn’t even the whole set. Not too bad.

**Empressive:** I shall be pushing you to your limit on the inside as well tonight. 

**Empressive:** Anything you experience afterwards will feel completely dull.

**Empressive:** When I am done with you, I shall grant you one chance to beg me for forgiveness and the chance to experience what only I can offer a second time. Such magnanimity does not occur often.

**Empressive:** Do not be late.

Like such a thing would happen. There was no way she could put any of this out of her mind any longer. May as well get ready. Shower was first; one as brisk as possible. Focusing on keeping her red locks smooth and glossy helped avoid certain distractions. With that out of the way, she needed to choose something to wear as she dried off.

She remembered that Qiyana didn’t seem too particular on this part. That could simply mean she was lying; or perhaps going to quietly judge her anyway. Trying to overdress might end up having the opposite effect intended though, and it wasn’t though she possessed anything overly fancy right now anyway. Might as well try something unexpected.

A couple of minutes later, she was decked in the yellow and red of her cheerleader uniform. The thing that started their little chance encounter. All that remained was to put a jacket over the top so she wouldn’t be too conspicuous. 

Just enough time left to get the next bus. The ride there was mostly quiet, within and without. The most notable part was the sun setting over the hill. The night was coming. Traffic was fairly light, so the stop Leona needed was about thirty minutes away. That left her another thirty to find the exact house. She decided she would need that much as there was a fair distance left to walk through these suburbs. It was the kind of area that didn’t take too kindly to uncouth things like  _ buses _ .

These were the kinds of houses with their own spacious driveways with all the trimmings, most of them with security gates. Each house seemed to be in a contest to one-up the last with how opulent they could be. Each sported a brand-new look as standard, and most made some additional effort to stand out in their own way. If what Leona heard was true, Qiyana was from another country; this was just her study home. What kind of money did she even have, anyway? It started to erode her confidence in a way all of that bluster never could. It was like Leona was in a different world now. All she could do is count up the numbers until she reached the right place.

Forty-eight. It wasn’t  _ technically _ too late to back out now. Once she stepped in through the inevitable gate, she would likely be stuck until her ‘mistress’ was completely satisfied. 

Fifty. With all the time since she’d last done anything like this, there was no way to know if she would be the same as before. Could she take more, or less? Would Qiyana care?

Fifty-two. There was also the issue of her new partner’s questionable motives, egged on in no small part to Leona’s dare. Qiyana’s desire to ‘teach her a lesson’ could easily go beyond a simple night of thrills. Would any respect be given to her own limits?

Fifty-four. This was the place. The more Leona tried to think this through, the more it felt like a roll of the dice. This could either go a lot better or a lot worse than she currently hoped, or expected. Qiyana did something reckless in the hopes of some fun. Was she about to do the same thing?

Do it. Don’t do it. D-

_ Ding-dong _ . In the midst of the swirling thoughts, Leona pressed the button on the intercom without realising. A long silence followed. Was she already being watched from the panel’s camera lens? It was also possible there were some last minute preparations going on. No words ever seemed to come out of the speaker. Instead, a loud click rang through the air. Did that mean the dark iron gate would open now?

Yes it did. Once she was through, Leona let the get snap shut behind her. There was a simple button to leave through, but she already crossed the threshold. Now, to make it to the house itself. It really did feel like the kind of estate front you could get lost in. A short, winding path through trimmed shrubs with the lights from the large house at the end. On the other side stood the driveway, with a fancy-looking two seater just outside; the details were getting difficult to make out as twilight faded. 

That hardly mattered now. The grand white front door surrounded by glazed glass which white light shined through awaited. Was she supposed to ring the doorbell? Her arrival was already known by now. Still, the doorbell was  _ there _ . Might as well go through the formality. Leona heard just one note clearly from the other side. There were a good few moments before she could see any signs of movement from the other side.

The door came open, and the Qiyana stood there, wearing a silky looking white gown; also appearing to be covering what was beneath. Perhaps that saucy outfit she displayed in the picture earlier. Her long, grey hair seemed sleeker and shinier than usual. 

“You actually came.” Qiyana’s voice didn’t carry any particular tone, which made it hard to understand what she was trying to say.

“Of course.” Leona looked all the way back to the gate. “I can still leave if you’ve changed your mind.”

There was Qiyana’s Scowl “You have a lot of nerve after what you made me do!” Her anger seemed to fade, as though she realised Leona’s trick. “I will pretend that was a joke.”

Leona looked through to the plain, yet opulent looking white hallway. There was a doorway on either side and it looked like a kitchen at the end. “So, all of this is really yours?”

“You doubted me? Everything was granted to me by my family in the knowledge and support of both my past and inevitable achievements. When I return home they will see that they left the best sister for last. That is, if I can carry all my awards with me.” There was her confident stance again. Yes, supporting her ambitions was most  _ definitely  _ the only reason they got her this place to live in for a few years. Still, if they could afford this just for a study home-

“You really live here by yourself?” Leona asked.

“Of course. I am  _ very  _ selective with who I allow here in my home. Had it not come at such great personal cost, you would never be allowed anywhere near here.” Didn’t that get lonely, though? 

“So, can I come in or not?” The last daylight was fading, and the air was getting more nippy.

“You may.” Qiyana gave her a stern look. “Once you enter, you _ will  _ fulfill your promise to me. No more caveats or walking back. You will be mine to enjoy as I see fit.” Her expression softened. “I will teach you your proper place. And how good it is to be there.”

Leona nodded, and stepped forward and closed the door behind her, then went to hang up her jacket. 

“You chose to wear  _ that _ ? I said it hardly mattered, yet-” Qiyana mused.

“I thought I would go for something nostalgic.  _ Am I still distracting _ ?” Leona asked.

“Not any more. Tonight, you will be the one filled with distractions.” What kind of filled did she mean? Was it some of those toys she’d received a preview of? “But first I see how seriously you plan to take your word. Clothes off. All of them.”

Leona snapped her head. “Now?”

“ _ Now _ .”

For some reason, Qiyana’s words started to hold more genuine authority and less immature belligerence. Perhaps she wasn’t so bad at this after all. Even if the front hall was a strange place to start things off. The shirt and the skirt were the first to go, followed by her plain, unassuming white underwear. Qiyana grabbed the bundle of clothes right out of Leona’s hand then headed out through one of the side doors into what was presumably the living room.

Leona wasn’t exactly uncomfortable showing herself off completely like this. Even after so long. There were of course a couple of secrets, but it was far too late for that. A few seconds later, Qiyana returned; as expected her gown was gone revealing the black leather outfit she teased hours ago. She also wore sleeved black gloves, though her legs were bare all the way up to the hips. Her left arm was firmly behind her back, seeming to be hiding something.

“Oh?” That didn’t take long. Leona didn’t make any effort to protect her modesty, and Qiyana noticed her pierced nipples. Both of them only had a simple pair of silver barbells through them at the moment. Qiyana snapped back to a straighter posture. “ _ Ahem _ . From now on, I am your empress.” Mistress not good enough? “For this night, you exist to serve me and always have. Furthermore, you will only speak when I address you, or allow it. Do I make myself clear?”

“Yes- empress,” Leona said, straightening out. Not quite as reverent as she perhaps could have been. She would just have to ease herself into the role of Qiyana’s vassal.

“Enough chatter. It is time for you to assume your rightful role.” Qiyana reached back with her right hand and revealed the riding crop from before. “Down to your hands and knees.”

With just a bit of reluctance to touch the cold, shiny wooden floor, Leona obliged her, descending down. The slight shock of the cold touching her hands and knees wasn’t quite as intense as the anticipation of what was to come. Would there be another order, or perhaps an early round of discipline? Instead she was caught both off-guard and off-balance with the full weight of her ‘Empress’ sitting on her back. Though still hanging off the side, the weight shifted enough to balance out.

“Open your mouth,” Qiyana ordered. No sooner than the words were finished, a heavy black bit was lowered and pulled into Leona’s mouth, holding it open. There were leather straps on each side, held taut by the force of Qiyana’s hands. “Now, I shall take you to my special entertainment room. Or more fittingly,  _ you _ will take  _ me _ there.  _ Move _ !”

A sharp smack on Leona’s hind from the crop pushed her forward. At least, that’s where she assumed she was supposed to go. Past the staircase to an upstairs landing that was too dark to make out. Further towards the kitchen, preceded by another closed door to the right, and a hallway to the left. Judging by the additional pair of strikes on her rear followed by her seeing the crop pointed towards the left, this new hallway was her heading.

The left wall was the same immaculate white, only this one was also adorned with several fancy looking paintings. At the end was a window out to the ever darkening outdoors, along with a small windowsill adorned with small plants. Of the most interest was the lone exit: another door, this one looking a whole lot more secure and secretive than the others. While the other doors inside the house so far lacked any locks, this one looked to have at least two. When they reached the door, Leona felt a sharp pull on her hair.

“ _ Stop _ .” Leona expected as much from her rider. What she didn’t expect was the blindfold shrouding everything in total darkness. Once that was secured, the weight on her back lifted and she could hear distinct rustling and clicking noises. Seemed the secrets of how to open the door were going to stay that way. Did Qiyana still think she would try to escape? It was probably just theatrics. “Up.”

The force pulling on her hair returned, only this time from directly below. Leona’s short time as a mount was already over, as she lifted herself back up, restrained by the hand holding her red locks. Once she was on her feet, the hand pulled her forward into the locked room. She hoped. Without any sight there was no way to know for sure. Leona felt something wooden right in front of her legs. There was a brief reprieve as the sounds of the door closing behind her and clicking locked.

Then, she was shoved forward, landing on whatever it was right in front of her. She was now bent over the object, though it was still difficult to discern what exactly it was. The top was too soft, too narrow to be a table or similar surface, and if anything it sloped slightly from the center. Leona only needed to bend her legs very slightly to be flush on the surface (chest excluded) which was saying something. The surface was also just a touch short of her being able to rest her head on it. On top of that, the four wooden legs felt as though they were angled outwards just a bit.  _ If Leona could just take a look _ .

“You like it, yes?” Qiyana asked. The bit still lodged in Leona’s mouth made her assume she wasn’t looking for a direct answer. “It turns out I was not the first one to think of using a vaulting horse like this. Though that made it easier to acquire one of this kind. It merely needs some preparation. Place your arms and legs against each of the wooden legs and do not resist me. You are in enough trouble already.”

When Leona repositioned herself, her guess about what was about to happen proved correct. One by one, each of her limbs was secured to the horse. A pair of leather cuffs held her ankles, while two restraints tightened around her legs: a pair of leather belts held her thighs to the wooden legs with metal shackles around the ankles. How many ‘points of no return’ were there so far? There were probably a few more yet to go.

“Now, for the finishing touch.” The cushioning shifted, giving more room for Leona’s generous chest and allowing her to lay down along the top with less discomfort. “Do not mistake this small mercy. I only wish that all your focus goes toward the punishment I administer now. Oh, before I begin: you will keep that in your mouth at all costs, unless you desire to make things even worse. You would learn why that would be foolhardy, even for you.”

Leona waited for the first strike against her, trying to contain the shivers in her chest. The fun would begin any second now.  _ Any second now _ . Or perhaps Qiyana was better at this whole thing than expected. Taunting her with this wait. Every slight gust of air brought shivers and the ever desperate hope that this was the real thing. Would Qiyana make her wait a whole day as well?

_ Crack _ . Guess not. A small sting on her lower back; probably the crop again. Rather tame to be honest. Just an appetizer for sure. The sting was barely any stronger than the strikes that directed her into this room to begin with. Another lull in-

_ Smack SMACK _ ! Her legs this time. Leona briefly moaned from the shock. Couldn’t let the bit slip out of mouth.  _ This  _ was the kind of intensity she enjoyed. Nothing like a small predicament to spice things up. The subsequent assault was far faster. More cracks on her legs. Her thighs. Her back. Almost all of her exposed skin was assaulted with the small patch of leather. Fast, then slowing up at just the right moment so the timing could never be predictable. 

All except her most exposed point: her soft, especially exposed cheeks. Perhaps pointing that out as her favourite target wasn’t such a great idea after all. It was a good couple of dozen hits later that she was drooling, losing all track of how many strikes that was so far. Leona’s disappointed swelled ever further when the contact on her hind was just a couple of circular rubs.

“ _ My, my, _ ” Qiyana teased right up next to Leona’s face. “You are starting to quiver. I wonder how much longer you can take all of this  _ dreadful  _ neglect of your favourite target for punishment. Would you care to beg for the kind of punishing you so clearly crave?” The crop teased each of Leona’s cheeks in turn, making the longing all the more unbearable. “As best you can, of course.”

“Hrrrmmph!” Forming coherent words was far too risky right now. Hopefully what little noise Leona could muster would be able to pass for a yes.

“Well then, since you asked so nicely. I suppose I will need a different tool with all of this ground to cover.” Qiyana left a strong hand-shaped stinging feeling on Leona’s left cheek as there was only an indistinct rumbling to give a clue as to what her next weapon of choice was. 

“HRRRMMMPH!” Many different points, some around her two hills flared up in exciting, intense pain. Flog. Must have been. It was hard to tell how many tails exactly; nine? Ten? None of them lacked any force. No matter how many times Qiyana struck. Again, and again, and again. This time, she struck in short volleys before pausing to let the results linger.

“Awww, no more squealing from you? It was music to my ears.” It was true, no amount of eclectic timing could keep the same kind of assault exciting for too long. Leona wanted more, or at least something different now. Though it wouldn’t be nearly as exciting if she was sure to get it. Her thoughts were interrupted as the bit was pulled from her mouth. “Now, if you beg me I may consider moving you and trying something different.”

Leona gasped for a few seconds, taking in all the air she could for however briefly it was. “Please. Please, mistress.”

“It’s Empress.  _ EMPRESS _ !” Uh oh. Looked like the time gasping wasn’t wasted after all. The bit was crammed back into her mouth and secured around her head. “Clearly, your attitude is still in  _ dire _ need of correction. I shall need to up the ante once more before you are anywhere near ready.”

More distant noises. Whatever Qiyana was using next, how could it possibly- “Aaam!” Leona’s whole body stood on end as much as she could, recoiling from the burning, stinging sensation. An electric shock, coming from her back. Nothing was attached to her skin, so it was likely from a handheld shocker. “ _ Mmm-mmm-mmph _ !” Several more shocks ever her, in quick succession.  _ Two _ handheld devices. A relentless assault. Each shock forced different muscles to contract. Only the briefest of pauses as Qiyana shifted targets. “ _ HAAH!”  _ The sides of her chest were targeted and Leona tried to give off a genuine scream. Tears started to stream through the blindfold. Rarely did any push her limits, yet she wasn’t familiar with being shocked, especially like this.

Qiyana giggled, perceptive of her triumph. “Perhaps now you are ready to obey simple instructions and provide the reverence I deserve?” For the second time, the bit was removed; this time the blindfold with it. When Qiyana forced Leona to look her in the eye, she could see the same satisfaction in her eyes as her voice. 

“ _ Please _ . -Empress.  _ Please-,”  _ Leona gasped. She didn’t feel in much of a state to do anything now, but trying to hold out any longer just for the sake of pride would do her no good. It was time to show how much of a good girl she could be.

“I shall take that as your unconditional surrender.” Leona could only give a weak nod. “Very well, I accept. Stay quiet as I prepare to relocate you.” Qiyana undid each of the restraints one by one, starting with the legs. Though the hot stinging lingered all over, who knew if she would get another chance to learn about the room and its contents.

The room was bathed in a bright, violet light which reflected off the white walls. On one side were some solid shutters where air and light could be allowed in on the rare occasion it was desired; presumably the room’s exit was located behind her. The vaulting horse Leona was slowly being removed from wasn’t the only restraining equipment in the room. In one corner, from the corner of her eye Leona could see a cross with shackles on it. A wooden pillory. There was even what looked like a leather harness suspended from the ceiling. Along the other walls were the stocked shelves from the previews. Some of the toys seemed impractically large, but anything was possible. On the left corner was a table with several leather cases both underneath and resting on top. For all of Qiyana’s remaining surprises, no doubt. One of the ones on top sat open, but it wasn’t possible to see any of the other contents from the angle Leona was at. 

“On the bed.  _ Now _ !” The last cuff was off her wrist and back to laying against the leg of the horse. Leona’s spirit was willing, but her poor limbs could do with more time to get used to moving like normal. Though she wouldn’t have long to use them, she suspected. Bed it was. Still shaking a little, Leona dismounted and took small steps forwards. The bed sat opposite the door and didn’t seem worth investigating the first time around: It was a plain double bed with white sheets, no covers and a soft grey headboard at a slight angle. Something that caught Leona’s eye wasn’t the bed itself, but the pulley attached to the ceiling directly above. Leona didn’t so much climb onto the bed as fell forward onto it, pulling herself until she was entirely on top and flipping over the face upwards. “You may find a pillow to rest your head on. I shall be there to re-accessorize you shortly.”

That wasn’t a complaint, so Leona took one of the regular white pillows to prop herself up. She got a better view of Qiyana just in time to see her pull a stretch of thin black rope taut. 

“Perhaps some day I will use rope that leaves marks on your skin. And you shall be sufficiently subservient that you will accept it.” Qiyana moved in, pulling the rope out longer. “For now, I shall abide by your annoying restrictions, as I place you in mine.”

A length of rope was far more complex to use than some shackles, but Qiyana proved more than up to the task. Her zeal for the task proved no surprise. The skills and precision; Leona decided to chalk up the to bottomless talent and aptitude she never stopped showing.

_ Useful _ .

The rope was wrapped around each of her legs in a frogtie at two points on each leg. Next were her arms, crossed behind her back and tied almost elbow to elbow. Most impressively , the ropes connected between arms and legs, leaving each leg pulled up all the way to her torso. Helpless once more, and only slightly more comfortable thanks to the position of her arms. Qiyana tossed aside the last of the rope and advanced towards Leona like a cougar. There were no more implements in her hand, just a sultry look in her eyes.

“Now that I have successfully made you more compliant, perhaps you would like some more gentle entertainment?” Leona felt herself heat up as her newest dom now loomed over her.

“Yes, empress. What will you do to me?”

“Ahp-ahp!” Qiyana lifted herself and now stood directly above. “If you wish to receive my boons, you must first pay the tribute.” Qiyana slipped her panties off one leg at a time and tossed it aside. Her enticing lower lips topped by a slight strip of grey hair faintly above it. “Let us see if you are truly worthy of serving under me.”

That turned out quite literal as Qiyana lowered her hips forward onto Leona’s face. There were no more words, only what needed to be done. Leona took a cursory lick. No need to get worked up, even if she might be a bit rusty. No need to get worked up. Simple glides. Back, and forth. Up, and down. Reaching as far as she could from her position. Which Qiyana helpfully extended by grabbing her head and pushing it in closer. Now her lips could touch the soft, warm sweetness as well. Her tongue could reach all the way around. All the way in-

“ _ Ah-hah _ !” Qiyana squeaked. That seemed to hit the spot. Leona’s head slipped back onto the pillow. “Your skills are adequate enough. I wonder how well you can perform under pressure. You have plenty of experience standing beneath your little cheer friends, I’m sure.”

This time, Qiyana lowered herself fully onto Leona’s face, letting her feel the full weight of her body. Leona continued all the same, plying her tongue then her lips on the tender folds. If this all the pressure Qiyana could place on her, she was  _ way  _ out of her lea-

“Mm _ mm _ !” No it wasn’t. Leona couldn’t see the lower half of her body, but she could hear it.  _ Feel  _ it. A small, round vibrators was guided by Qiyana’s hand down Leona and onto her own soft folds. Her legs twitched at the sudden intensity, and she almost lost her rhythm. It was usually the people on top of her to suffer if she messed up, but Leona wasn’t usually one to fall apart under pressure. She pushed harder every time Qiyana pushed the vibrator deeper into her. Ignoring the increasing shuffling taking place above her. There was too much going on. The heat from within and without. The sweet taste collected from every roll of her tongue. Intense pleasure pulsating through her with every stroke of the vibrator. The challenge to keep herself centered grew greater with every moment, every movement. One more push, and-

There it was. The buzzing grew higher and louder. Then, it centered around her sweet spot. Her clit revealed itself in the excitement and Qiyana took full advantage. Leona’s legs shuffled out of her control, and her tongue now moved on pure instinct. She was definitely about to-

“ _ Aaaah _ !” Qiyana found her finish, and pulled back. In doing so, she left Leona hanging.  _ So close _ . It was almost as cruel as the electric shocks. Such an anti-climax. The juices covering Leona’s face was a more effective taunt than any words Qiyana could muster.

With the loss of arousal came a return to focus. From the corner of her mind, Leona wondered what all the shuffling was about. Now she noticed: Qiyana removed her corset and now stood completely bare. As her satisfied smile faded, Qiyana dismounted Leona’s face and returned to her cases of tricks.

“I accept your tribute. You will find I can be  _ very _ good to my subjects. Especially the ones who work hard to prove their worth. As a gesture of my appreciation, you have my word that you shall not suffer another false climax tonight.” Leona breathed deeply. Qiyana wasn’t the lying type.  _ She hoped _ . Qiyana leaned over Leona and glided a hand over her moist crotch. “Tell me, have you ever gone all the way before. Will I be your first time?”

Leona shook her head. She was starting to heat up again. “No, empress.”

“My, my. The cheerleader possesses some experience, it seems.” Qiyana’s hand crept down further. To her  _ other _ entry. “How about here? Just how adventurous have you been exactly?”

“What? I-” Leona stammered. “No, empress. Nothing there before.”

“ _ Well then _ ,” Qiyana purred. “Something for me to look forward to. In the meantime, I am sure you will appreciate being savoured by someone of my caliber.” 

With that, the hands on Leona’s body started to glide up, along her torso and onto her chest. The excitement began to swell again until Qiyana’s face started to contort. 

“Now, how do we-” Qiyana mused. “There.” With finger and thumb, Qiyana pinched on each of Leona’s piercings and unscrewed them, pulling them both out and placing them on the bedside. “They were getting in the way.” With the obstructions clear, Leona’s chest was free to prying hands- and lips. 

The right of Leona’s mounds was teased without mercy by Qiyana's lips and even her teeth. The right was squeezed by nimble fingers. Excitement flared up immediately. However, so did the pain. Her legs started to push against the restraints; to no avail.

“ _ Ah, ah _ ,” Leona gasped. “Empress, please! Not so hard.”

“Your whining annoys me. I shall consider your request, but you will not interrupt me further.” Qiyana glared into Leona’s eyes. “Understood?”

“Yes, E- _ mm _ !” Qiyana’s words were not empty. Thanks to the ball shoved inside, neither was Leona’s mouth. As with the ropes, the straps on the gag were secured with frightening speed.

“Much better. I will spread out my efforts now. You are free to moan and whine as much as you please.” Not exactly a meaningful concession, but Leona already suspected she would be putting it to use. 

True to her word, Qiyana loosened up just a touch on her nipples, while taking her free hand for a dip into Leona’s wetness. One finger eased its way inside her. Then another. Each action wasn’t quite as intense, but three of her soft spots were being stimulated at once. Leona let out muted moans every time the urge arose. Instead of irritating Qiyana, these seem to encourage her. Pushing her faster. Harder.  _ Deeper _ . Her head slid back until the headboard was more of less the only thing in view. There was a moment of lucidity as the fingers pressing her wetness backed off. Leona’s breathing slowed down and her visions started to clear. This was starting to look like another anti-climax.

Then, the vibrator returned with a vengeance.  _ H- how fast did this thing go _ ? There always seemed to be a higher setting. Now it felt as though the vibrations echoed through her entire body. Leona’s legs and arms struggled against the restraints even harder than before, and her muffled voice reached its highest pitch in years. A little more, and- another point of no return passed. The fluids gushing out were lost within the sheer amount of heat felt in her skin, almost radiating off of her. Once again the ecstasy peaked and slowly descended, only this time there was a satisfying afterglow. This was the experience she hoped for.

What did Qiyana have in mind next? When Leona found the presence of mind to look, she could see the younger woman standing, using the vibrator on- herself? Was this her next round of torment: forcing Leona to watch while Qiyana indulged herself in all the pleasure? She stroked the vibrator between her folds a few times before switching it off.

“Perfect,” Qiyana purred, placing the vibrator on the table beside the bed and pulling something dark out; it was quickly hidden before Leona could get a good look. “Now, for our next round we shall escalate things a little further.” With a hand behind her back, Qiyana reached into the open case and pulled a pair of clamps attached by a chain. “I will be mixing a touch of pain in with the pleasure. For you, of course.”

One by one, Qiyana pulled on Leona’s nipples and attached each clamp. Each one brought searing stabs of pain and adrenaline, and another round of attempts to squeal. This was another point of uncharted territory. Unlike the electric shocks, she could take this. After a few seconds of heavy breathing, the intense sensations started to settle. 

There were no other  _ surprises _ . Instead, Qiyana looked to be putting something on. A pair of black panties? No, it was a strap-on. Why was she taking so long with it? Surely she could have been done by the time Leona recovered from the shock of the last accessory. It wasn’t like her  _ empress  _ to struggle with a simple toy. Or grunt and moan putting on-  _ Oh _ . It was a double, wasn’t it? One they would both get the full experience from.

Qiyana cleared her throat. “ _ Now _ . It is time for you to experience the privilege of being ravished by an empress.  _ Your  _ empress.” Instead of going at Leona directly, Qiyana walked around to the end of the bed, leaning forward with a seductive look. After one more taste of Leona’s last climax, Qiyana wrapped her arms around the pair of tied legs and pulled the bound body to the end of the bed with her. Leona was stopped when her rear just hung off the bed. 

“ _ Mmmph _ ,” she moaned. Could Qiyana see how flustered she was now? Probably. In any case, her empress was  _ loving it _ . She sported what seemed to be her trademark smug smile. Not that Leona would ever call it that out loud. In this instance, she’d earned it. Gag or not, Leona wasn’t in much of a fit state to be saying anything coherent when the tip of the toy teased her shaking pussy.

“Oh? Do you want to be used? Ravaged?  _ Fucked _ ?” Qiyana ‘asked’.

“ _ Mmm-mm _ ,” Leona moaned with a nod. Her breaths grew heavy. How much longer? How many more rounds of begging would she demand?

“I am a reasonable empress, as you should already know.” Qiyana stopped to give a low giggle. “If you want this, all I ask is that you repay me.  _ Twice _ over.” 

That was it? Considering who it was, that did seem reasonable. Even if it wasn’t quite clear how she would be paying. Leona gave one more nod, then let her head fall back.

“Very good. I shall hold you to your word.” With that, Qiyana lined herself up- and pushed in.

_ So good _ . Qiyana wasted no time going all the way. Or at least as far as she could go. It was a high Leona longed for. Only it started to fade after a couple of seconds. What was she waiting-  _ Ah AH _ ! The clamps.

Qiyana was pulling on the chain from the middle. “You looked as though you forgot about these.” Oh, that was a mistake, wasn’t it? The motions started again, with Qiyana maintaining her hold on the chain. Each thrust pulled on the chain, intentionally or not, and Leona’s whole chest started to feel the strain. How much more could she take? The dangerous part was how much of a rush this all was. 

There were no other words from Qiyana, who seemed caught up in a rush all her own. She picked up the pace bit by bit. At first, her free hand pressed on the bed, but as Qiyana’s own moans started to pick up she sneaked it around the clamp on the right nipple and squeezed the breast below. 

Then, she let go. “Hmm, this position leaves something to be desired. Perhaps-” Leona found her hips being lifted up and Qiyana looming more directly above her. “ _ Much better _ . I will even allow you to come first. That will only make your repayment all the sweeter.”

The new angle along with the heat radiating from both of their skins ramped up the intensity once more, and they accelerated ever further, unhindered by any possible difficulty of this new angle. If anything, the escalating pleasure Qiyana was inflicting on herself as well only seemed to tighten her focus and keep her aim true. Was this the secret to all of her success?  _ Nothing  _ could keep her from her aim; save being forced to lose of course. That wasn’t likely to happen again any time soon.

_ Thrust thrust thrust _ . She was going for the final push. How could she do this? This wasn’t Leona’s first second climax, but she could never remember reaching it so fast. Quickening pants started to turn into squeals; the next finish was near. What pushed it over the edge this time was not the action down below but having each of the clamps pulled off at the same time. The rush of blood returning to the squeezed sections pushed a tidal wave of blood and hormones everywhere else, along with another helping of fluids outside her body.

Qiyana kept going for a few more seconds before stopping full thrust and letting out a prolonged exhale. She pulled out and detached the strapon and let her accumulated wetness loose. Seemed she wasn’t worried about cleaning all of that up. Knowing her, there was probably someone else for that. 

Without the pillow to prop her up, keeping an eye on what Qiyana was doing now was more difficult now, but it appeared as though she was winding down. No way could she be about to waste this night, though. Not after the price of admission.

“Well, now. For a warm-up, you proved a sufficient subject.” Leona would probably have cracked a smile if she could. It was therefore a good thing she couldn’t right now. Any further insubordination would cost her. Still, that felt like more than a warm-up. Poor little Qiyana was too proud to admit she was exhausted. Good, Leona could use a little rest herself. All of these ropes were starting to squeeze on her.

Qiyana leaned over and unfastened the gag, pulling it out. Leona gasped, appreciating the unblocked air. “ _ Empress _ ?”

In a bizarre twist, Qiyana started to stroke her hair. “Aww, it seems you enjoyed yourself after all. I should certainly hope so. Your next performance shall be twice as intense, at the very least. Once I have finished my additional preparations, your newfound subservience will be  _ truly  _ tested. Feel free to rest here until then.”

“But, Empress. I-”

“ _ I shall take care of everything _ . That is final,” Qiyana declared. Looked like the ropes wouldn’t be going away any time soon. Before Leona could even come to terms with that, the blindfold made its return, shrouding everything in darkness. The only other physical intervention was what felt like a mass of cloth being placed over all the liquids she’d leaked so far. “I shall return when I am ready. The special cloth will take care of your little mess. Including any you need to add.”

Leona heard footsteps, followed by the door snapping shut.  _ Damnit _ . Qiyana knew what Leona needed to do right now, didn’t she? Not to mention she was probably doing the same thing herself with the  _ proper _ facilities. Was this another attempt to humiliate her? Weren’t they past that already? Perhaps she just didn’t want the hassle of undoing all the rope and this was more convenient. In either case, there were two separate choices that were both distinctly unappealing in their own way. The only thing that nudged the decision was the thought of failing to hold it in after the next act began. If this wasn’t what Qiyana meant, it was her own damn fault.

The whole thing was- almost completely hassle-free. There was no lingering damp or even smell to worry about. The whole sordid affair was almost completely painless. That didn’t leave her with a whole lot else to contemplate, though. Except perhaps a lingering thirst starting to well up in her throat. Having her vision cut off combined with a void of sound left nothing to pick up on. Even the air seemed completely stagnant; any movement would be accentuated by the residual sweat that still glazed her skin. 

Time felt like an abyss for however long it continued. The two lingering questions in Leona’s head concerned how much longer it would take, and what would happen when they resumed. There were doubtless more secrets in this very room, and perhaps even the rest of the house; maybe  _ that’s  _ where Qiyana went. What could possibly be lurking outside of this room? More importantly, could it hope to stand against the first round? Wondering and speculating only served to make the wait more unbearable. She even briefly considered falling asleep, only to determine that wasn’t exactly possible right now.

Only the occasional sound coming from another room kept the whole ordeal from becoming maddening. At first, the distance sound of water flowing; perhaps a shower? Leona could probably do with one of those right now. Was this really worth avoiding the time and effort of undoing all of this rope? She couldn’t stay like this forever, even with the proper rope. If her limbs wound up being too numb, then Qiyana would definitely-

_ What was that _ ? There was a sound at the door, she was sure of it. The silence resumed. Could have been her imagination, though there was no way to be certain.  _ Ah _ ! There was a shift in the air for sure. Both kinds of shivers started to run through her. Even without sight, her gut told her  _ someone _ else was in the room now. Qiyana? Doubtful. It wasn’t like her to be this inconspicuous, unless she was trying something. Leona still couldn’t be absolutely certain someone else was in the room. As though they were toying with her.

The movements of air were growing stronger. Was that the sound of breathing? Leona swallowed any idea of trying to call out to the possible intruder. If there really was someone there, they weren’t about to reveal themself just at her behest. Her heart started to speed up, and the heat pooled on her skin again. That was definitely someone breathing. She could almost  _ feel  _ it.

What did this person want? Every rationalisation that Qiyana hadn’t let anyone else into her house was balanced by how strange it would be for her to act like this subtly for this long. This was all but confirmed when low, almost sinister laugh came from almost directly above her. No way was that Qiyana’s voice.

“I-mmm!” Leona’s attempt to identify the stranger had indeed failed, mostly on the count of another set of soft, glossy lips pressed against hers for a protracted kiss. The lips pressed and even twisted back and forth slightly over however many seconds it lasted. Only when it started to drag out did the mystery lips pull back.

“ _ Got you _ .” The words mystified Leona. She wasn’t exactly difficult to sneak up on right now. That aside, this most definitely  _ wasn’t _ Qiyana looming over her. The voice sounded feminine, but a far deeper pitch. That raised a lot more questions than it answered.

“Who is this?” Leona finally asked. 

“Who,  _ me _ ?” The voice spoke back. “Oh, don’t you worry about me. You can think of me as the-  _ maid _ . Taking my advance payment. The-  _ mistress  _ of the house will be with us shortly.”

This was the first Leona knew about any of this. She agreed to do what  _ Qiyana  _ wanted, not anyone who happened to walk in. She started to shift about. “Wait- this isn’t- what about-”

“Our little track star? Do you really think I could have gotten in here if she didn’t want me to? That little taste of you is all the fun I’m allowed to have until she returns, don’t you worry.” With that, the body that was presumably attached to the voice got to work. The mass of cloth left behind on her crotch was removed, then a slightly moist towel went around her body, wiping up most of the sweat and any other remaining fluids. Just about every part that could be reached (and was allowed) was freshened up a bit. The whole thing still left Leona panting, though.

“There we go. Would you care for some water?” The voice asked.  _ Oh, definitely _ . Leona opened her mouth and got the neck of a cold glass bottle as a reward, pouring its contents into her mouth about as fast as she could keep up. “ _ Whoops _ !” With about a third of the bottle to go, the cold water was suddenly splashing on her whole face. It lasted about three seconds, but the shock lasted quite a bit longer than that. The only consolation was the blindfold didn’t absorb the water. With a flourish of a cloth, the remaining water was wiped off.

“All better.” The mystery persons leaned in again. “Now, why don’t we keep our little extra activities a secret? I was only supposed to clean you up, and the  _ lady of the house _ might not let me stay if she knew how naughty I was. I’m looking forward to tending to some of your other thirsts. You wouldn’t want to ruin that, would you?”

What a bizarre proposition. This mystery woman never even needed to mention any of that. Most likely she wanted to know how much of an imposition she would be on this whole thing. Would she and Qiyana take turns toying with her, or- Leona’s heart froze. Maybe they would  _ both  _ go at the same time.

“Alright, I’ll stay quiet,” Leona said.

The other voice chuckled, this time a bit further away. “I knew I was too good to pass up. I hope you’re ready for a taste of how wild I can be?”

“-but who  _ are  _ y-”

“ _ Nidalee _ !” The door threw open. Qiyana was back. “What have you been talking about in here? Have you not already finished?”

“Oh, I was just having a little discussion with your little prey about all the excitement we were going to have tonight. You gave us  _ plenty  _ of time, you know.” So this was Nidalee. Leona heard the name before, but she couldn’t quite put her finger on exactly where.

Something was approaching. “You.” Qiyana ripped the blindfold off. Leona blinked a few times as the shift in brightness needed getting used to. When the room came back into focus, there were two distinct figures; there was the Qiyana on the left, back in her black corset. Then there was Nidalee. One of the other track and field members in the year between Leona and Qiyana. The wild cat with a fierce streak and an unbeatable javelin throw, who’d picked a set of lingerie with a yellow-striped fur pattern. “What happened here while I was away?”

Qiyana gave Leona an intense look. As though a little social pressure could crack her. “Nothing- uh, empress. She wiped me down, then talked for a while about what she was going- to do.” Leona looked over to Nidalee, who shot her a quick wink.

“ _ Hmm _ .” Qiyana narrowed her eyes. “It does not matter. You will barely even notice she is here.”

“ _ Why is she here _ ?” Leona whispered.

Nidalee gave a boisterous laugh. “I’m here because I figured out her dirty little secret. I suppose it was just good fortune that I happened to be close enough to notice our little princess-”

“- _ Empress _ !”

“Whatever. I figured out she failed her throw on purpose.” Nidalee walked up closer to Qiyana. “It only took me about thirty questions for her to admit why.”

Leona yelped as Qiyana grabbed her hair. “So we are clear, this is  _ entirely  _ your fault. Therefore, you will be the one to bear the consequences of this. Nidalee insisted that she join me in dominating you tonight, and I was given no choice but to oblige her.” It sounded more like Qiyana didn’t want her little secret getting out. “You are now subject to all of her orders and her whims. Unless they conflict with mine; your  _ empress _ takes precedence, always. Understood?”

“Yes, empress.”

“You’re really insisting on this empress thing.” Nidalee chuckled. “You never change.” Nidalee leaned in on top of Leona again. “You can call me anything you like.  _ If you can still speak _ .” The shivers came back to Leona’s chest, even as Nidalee moved back. “Well then,  _ empress _ . Shall we begin?”

Qiyana cleared her throat. “Yes, of course. Since I am a gracious host, I will allow you to go first. It is best we get the forgettable parts out of the way, after all”

“It sounds like you’ve never even done this before.” Nidalee shook her head. “It’s the  _ forgettable _ parts that make the later parts so unforgettable. If you want me to warm her up so you can jump in for the best parts, I will put my superior skills to work.” Nidalee walked around to the open cases on the table. “Now, what do we have to work with-”

“ _ NO _ ,” Qiyana stamped her foot down, and both the other ladies jumped from the outburst. “Just because you have already barged your way into my home, does  _ not  _ mean what’s mine is yours. You will not be getting your hands on my expensive, carefully curated collection of toys. End of discussion!”

“You’re getting awfully defensive,” Nidalee said, shrugging. “I didn’t think you would need to give yourself an unfair advantage in order to win.”

“That- your taunting is not going to work!” Qiyana said, standing her ground. “You will not be using my equipment because I do not want you to. That is all.”

Leona perked her head up. “ _ Please, empress _ ?” Leona gave her best pleading eyes to emphasize the effect.

Qiyana groaned. “You as well?” Somehow, through pure chance Leona managed to maneuver the young woman into  _ another  _ no-win situation. Sure, Qiyana could still put her foot down, but doing so would put her on the back foot in this impromptu contest that was cooking up. “Fine.  _ One  _ toy. You can use one thing first.”

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Nidalee chimed, which reddened Qiyana’s face even more. “Isn’t this better than leaving them packed away, gathering dust?”

“Just choose already,” Qiyana said, prompting Nidalee to peruse the options available to her. It was about fifteen seconds before she made her choice. 

Scores of small, pastel-coloured vibrators bunched together like grapes, all dangling from wires of the same colour. Nidalee sported a sly smile. “How about these? Or am I only allowed one of them?”

“Take a thousand for all I care. You still will not win.” Qiyana found her confidence again, or at least pretended to.

Nidalee pulled out a roll of skin tape as well. “In that case, I’ll be needing this.”

“Do not push your luck any further.” That was probably the closest thing you could get to a yes from Qiyana, so Nidalee got to work.

Leona’s nerves frayed as the huntress made her approach again, eyes filled with focused desire. Before the excitement could begin, Nidalee found a bit of space on each of Leona’s thighs and wrapped thin black bands around them, securing each with small soft hooks. Now, as she separated each vibrator, Nidalee pulled one of the bands slightly and pushed the vibrator control in, before attaching the fun part on a soft spot of Leona’s body.

The first couple were taped to her thighs. It was at this point that Leona noticed they weren’t being switched on yet. Part of the plan. Must be. She stayed silent for now. Even though the shivers built up every time Nidalee picked up another vibrator and smiled or laughed softly, choosing where the next one would go as she applied another small stretch of tape. 

Only a couple could be attached to each thigh, so the chest was next. Each hill left more ample room, and thus had a few of the small bullets stuck in a circle around the midsection, with a cherry-topper for each. All of them remained dormant, yet the feeling of each one attached drove Leona ever wilder. How many more? Why did this have to be so drawn out? The vibrators were thinning out. This had to end  _ soon _ .

A couple more were applied to her toned stomach. Only a few left. The next one went on the hairs above her slit. Right where her sweet spot would soon be making another appearance, no doubt. She was already more than a little moist.

“ _ Aww, no more tape _ ,” Nidalee purred, discarding the empty roll. There were three of the little ‘beads’ dangling from wires in her hand. “I guess I’ll just have to make these last few ones stay in place some  _ other  _ way.”

Shivers reverberated across Leona’s skin. First, when she guessed what Nidalee meant by that. Then a second time when it was confirmed. These last three weren’t placed on her, but  _ in  _ her. The first one glided between her folds before being pushed in. The second went in with even less fanfare. 

The last one glistened even more than the others. Turned out, this final one was treated with a special layer of lubrication. All to make it into her other entry. That wasn’t to say it was an easy process. Leona tightened herself a couple of times on instinct, but the very last one reached the widest point and slipped in. Leona was left making heavy breaths. Awaiting the inevitable.

When the last control was strapped in, Nidalee moved back to admire her work. She pulled out- her phone? Was she taking a picture? That wicked smile started to spread again.

“All those little buzzers on you.  _ In  _ you,” Nidalee mused. “How will I ever decide which one to start up first? How about  _ all of them _ ?”

“Wait, no-  _ YAAA _ !” Before Leona’s objection was anywhere near done, Nidalee demonstrated her device’s true purpose. These vibrators were all connected wirelessly. With one simple slide of the screen, they all buzzed to life in perfect sync. If Leona was in a fit state to describe this, the words ‘sensory overload’ would fit. As it was now, her lungs looped a series of high pitched yelps. That was until a ball of silky cloth found its way into her mouth, and the squeaking was muted.

“A good huntress knows to silence her prey before they cause a disturbance,” Nidalee turned to Qiyana, who rolled her eyes with arms crossed. “You seem to be getting used to the medium setting, even firing around your whole body.” Leona saw the control being wagged through the air. “I wonder how you’ll fare against some of the more advanced options.”

Not only could every vibrator be controlled, they could all be adjusted separately. All with a few simple flicks of her finger. The buzzing that excited each part of her body fluctuated with Nidalee’s finger flicks. Bust, torso, thighs and even her insides buzzed more and less each second. When Leona strained her neck to look down, she finally realised how: the vibrators weren’t just coloured, they were colour-coded. Each one of three distinct hues linked to one of the sections of her body, along with one of each colour  _ inside  _ her.

For a moment, the excitement subsided as buzzing died down to the point it was almost soothing. Leona’s excitement seemed to level out, and she turned to Nidalee, who twirled her fingers around the controls.

“Having fun?” Nidalee asked, stopping her errant finger. “This is my favourite part; toying with my prey. Giving them just a moment of lucidity.” Her finger landed on the screen. Followed by two more. “Now, let’s see what it’s like at  _ maximum _ .”

The thigh buzzers were the first to hit full power; the one linked to the solitary one inside her.  _ Ooooh _ . Leona never tried much with her tighter entryway before. Could it always have felt this good? Instead of squealing and thrashing, Leona simply gave off a low, gentle hum from her throat. The switch of intensity to her stomach gave another burst of excitement, but also a strange longing. She liked where the last part was going. Her body heated up regardless, and when the final set of buzzers took their turn on the highest setting, she started to salivate onto the cloth. The intensity tapered off faster than expected; maybe that was how much slower time felt right now.

Leona saw three fingers held up to the control screen. The grand finale was about to begin. She watched, and waited. Waited.  _ Waited _ . When was she- “Ha- _ mmm _ !” Full blast shook her entire body. What happened? Nothing touched the screen. There was no chance to wonder further. The buzzing reached her very toes, and Leona felt as though she might vibrate her way out of the ropes and through the bed. Breathing so fast she nearly choked on the cloth. Heating up more and more. Another layer of sweat glazed her bare skin already. 

Another explosion of ecstasy rocked her body. Even her third one of the night possessed all the same vigour. Leona wasn’t a complete stranger to vibrators, but not  _ nearly  _ this many. Another burst of fluid gushed out; all the water she drank had already left her body by now, factoring in the small flow of tears. 

The show would go on, whether or not Leona was ready. Nidalee was starting to pluck the vibrators off, one by one. Qiyana was awfully silent since the vibrator sessions started. When Leona caught sight of her, it started to become apparent why: she didn’t spend the time idly. That being said, she could have been a touch more creative. Her new ‘outfit’ was the same as her previous one: nothing but her double strapon. Along with another stretch of black rope. Wasn’t Leona wrapped up enough already? She was about to find out. Qiyana pulled the rope taut and walked closer-

“ _ Augh _ ! That smell. You need  _ more _ freshening?” Qiyana said, turning away.

Nidalee rolled her eyes. “You left her after the last session in the  _ same  _ ropes. All that sweat goes somewhere, you know. No matter how well you try to clean them.”

“Fine.” Qiyana walked around to the cases, and unlocked one on the floor. She pulled something out and tossed it to Nidalee. A safety cutter. “Cut her loose, and throw those away. I was just thinking a new position would be more exciting.”

Once the last sodden vibrator was out, the ropes were next. As it turned out, a few strategic cuts were all Nidalee needed for the arrangement to come loose to be discarded.into the corner. If Qiyana’s words were anything to go by, there wasn’t much time to enjoy full mobility again. Sitting up and making a few stretches and cloth-free breaths would probably be a scarce luxury again in a couple of moments. Qiyana was already cooking up something with her fresh bundle of rope, picking out some accessories to go with it, and- attaching one?

Before Leona could get a clear view, Qiyana shocked her by jumping up and standing on the bed. She threw the rope up- no, she was threading it through the pulley at the top, attaching it to a winch hidden behind the headboard. With the rope secure, a length extended straight down, revealing the attachment at the other end: a pair of metal cuffs with a short metal bar between them for the rope to wrap around. Suspended a few feet in the air. 

Leona’s new restraints.

“Hmph. You smell- acceptable,” Qiyana decided. “In any case, it is now  _ my  _ time to return to my rightful place. As it is yours.” She gestured towards Leona. “Turn around and come forward to your new station.”

Crawling forward, Leona found her wrists grabbed and clapped by the metal cuffs, giving a brief cold shock. Once that settled, she was left facing the wall and headboard, on her knees but with straight upwards otherwise, arms held above her head. If anything, this was tamer than the frogtie before. 

That was, until the rope went slack and her whole body jerked forward, leaving her bent over to the point her head and chest reached the bed. With some squeaking sounds from the winch, she was lifted back up to where her back was roughly level, forcing her to shift her legs back to completely level out.

Locking Leona in place, Qiyana now loomed right in front of her, also lowering to her knees. More importantly, the business end of her strapon stood just a few inches away. 

Before anything happened, Qiyana leaned forward and squeezed Leona’s chin. “Your subjugation is still far from complete. Your tribute is once again required.” She returned to her previous position; her hand now taking hold of Leona’s red hair, while inching the rest of her body closer. “I suspect you are less experienced in this. No matter, simply use your lips and your tongue. And most important of all, listen to your empress.”

Without any direct order, Leona offered her open mouth and hanging tongue. Qiyana in turn both pushed her hips forward and pulled Leona’s head onto her extension. In that moment, Leona’s focus was mostly on the mouthful of silicone pressing her tongue at the bottom of her mouth, with a bit left over for the fingers grasping a handful of her red hair. The toy wasn’t nearly as unpleasant as she imagined, though she didn’t know how much more of it she could take. The main shame was that besides the pushing and pulling, Qiyana wouldn’t even  _ feel _ most of the things she could do to it. Qiyana started to pull Leona’s head back and forth, unconcerned with all this. That whole ‘subjugation’ thing was probably pleasure enough.

The motions started slow, as most of the activities of the night did. Qiyana’s breaths grew heavy, taking in the pleasure end of her little toy. Yet it didn’t seem to be the motions of the lips and tongue that drew out the satisfied, slight squeals, rather the sound of her moaning and gurgling, what little of it Leona could make in her position. The grip on her hair tightened with each second, not that it would break her focus. Being grabbed there was something she was a little more used to.

The tongue gliding it’s way from the bottom of her moist hind would.

“What are you doing?” Qiyana snapped, stopping the forced cycles. “It is not your turn! I am the one who decides when you may indulge.”

That would explain it. Nidalee lifted her head from between Leona’s rear cheeks. 

“Come now. Can you really blame me? This fine, glistening rump, swaying from side to side. And you expect me to stay away? That’s cruller than anything you’ve done to this poor girl.”

“I said  _ no _ .” Qiyana’s grip got just a bit too tight.

Nidalee chuckled. “Is that so? Then why don’t you come over here and remove me?”

Even Leona could hear her empress fume. “You will come to regret this. I am never letting you into my house again!”

“Oh?” Nidalee asked. “Was I at the top of the invite list before this? If it makes you feel any better, you can think of this as a reward for your precious  _ subject _ . Look at her, putting all of that work in and getting nothing in return.”

“The rewards were  _ meant  _ to be distributed in due course. But it seems as though you are intent on interfering.” Qiyana loosened her grip a touch, and gave an overblown sigh. “I suppose any good subject of mine should be able to handle pressure from multiple directions.  _ However _ -” Qiyana’s voice got low and quiet. “You so much as touch her rear entry again and I will not hesitate to personally kick you out. Do I make myself clear?”

The room went cold. Even Nidalee lacked any witty response.

“Of course,” Nidalee finally said. The time for talking was over. Leona now had both a demanding royal and a voracious predator to contend with.

Up in front, the hand let the red hair loose. Then, it moved itself to the back of the head. This was both good and bad news. On the other end, the surprise tongue started with long, sweeping glides of the wet folds. Both the tease and somehow the act rolled into one. Two women having their way with her was outside the scope of Leona’s expectations, and clearly  _ far  _ outside of Qiyana’s plans. 

The sheer intoxication of it made staying any kind of focused an escalating challenge. For now, most of the work was being handled by the ones with free hands and mouths. The most Leona needed to do was avoid resisting in whatever ways remained possible. Doing so by accident was still a possibility. Qiyana pushed her toy that much deeper with every thrust. On the other end, Nidalee obeyed the letter of the warning she got, but still had a hand spread over each of Leona’s cheeks, pulling them apart just enough to be noticeable. Her tongue was proved powerful, intense and inquisitive yet the force of those hands always managed to remain on the fringe of Leona’s mind. Always staying just outside of Leona’s tight entry. Though she couldn’t see it, it was pretty obvious Nidalee was enjoying straying dangerously close to Qiyana’s wrath.

It was when the mix of action behind Leona stopped that her heart really started to elevate. She heard the sounds of footsteps around her, towards the boxes of tricks, but she wasn’t exactly able to check. The toy being slid through her mouth was on the verge of hitting her throat. Judging by the hand slipping even further down her head, it would only be going further.

From the side of the room, there were the sounds of grunting and heavy breaths. “There we go. I hope you don’t mind,” Nidalee explained, which slowed the head motions. “You look like you’re having so much fun, I couldn’t resist trying for myself. How fortunate you have a spare.”

“Do not forget,” Qiyana warned.

“ _ I won’t _ .” Nidalee laughed. The conversation ended and the sounds of footsteps back around the bed cut in, followed by the force of another body climbing back onto the bed.

There was no need to wonder what the spare in question was. As a pair of legs shifted around Leona’s, a familiar force started to press between her moist folds. Nidalee was no longer satisfied with a taste. Now she wanted to go the whole way; taking herself along for the ride. This time, the hands took a firm grip on top of her behind, while the thumbs resumed their work of pulling on the forbidden cave. With the help of her grip, Nidalee pushed through into the well-explored wetness, and like that, Leona was being speared from both ends.

_ Smack _ ! Nidalee’s hands were no longer content to sit idle and apply pressure any more. With the stinging still fresh and evoking suppressed moans, the grip tightened and the bucking from behind began. Not eager to be outdone, the hand on the back of Leona’s head pulled hard, and for a vast second the toy pushed into her throat. The strapon pulled all the way out and Leona was left to droop; coughing and spluttering.

“You like that, my subject?” Qiyana lifted her head back up again. “I look forward to the day you will take it all the way for as long as I tell you. Not to mention every day you have the privilege of me pushing you to that point.”

Talking was over, and Leona was back to have her throat intermittently stuffed. It felt strange; she never felt ready for the next stage, a point deeper than the last thrust. Qiyana couldn’t care less, and short of something going wrong that wouldn’t change. What little was in Leona’s vision started to blur, not helped by rhythmic pounding and spanking from behind. She could only gurgle as she surged to the point of no return.

There was little time to catch her breath, even as her mouth was freed. Out of nowhere, the rope holding her jerked upwards until Leona was kneeling upright again; pulling her away from the forces that pummeled her behind.

“What do you think you’re doing?” Nidalee demanded. “I wasn’t done.”

“Hah!” Qiyana laughed. “Whining does not suit you, you know. Do not worry, you may continue once I have prepared.” She leaned in to Leona. “Turn around.”

Ignoring the chills and the fluids leaking, Leona shifted about until she faced Nidalee, licking her lips and brandishing the soaked toy she now wore; one identical to Qiyana’s. In fact, with the top now gone and her chest showing, the whole ‘outfit’ was the same.

“Very good.  _ You _ : lift her thighs up and you may continue.” That was Nidalee’s cue from Qiyana. The huntress narrowed her eyes and closed in. Nidalee’s return to her plunge was cut short by a surprise detour. The temptation of unrestrained access to Leona’s round, generous chest was one thing the two women dominating her had in common. First came the hands, getting a feel for the hills. Then closing in on the peaks, tightening. Leona gasped as each nipple was squeezed.

Nidalee giggled and twisted her fingers. “Oh? What’s this? I didn’t even notice.” Leona blushed harder. They were now both aware of her piercings. After giving each nipple a kiss, Nidalee returned to business and reached around each of her thighs and held them aloft. “You’re quite the handful. It’s time like these you need to be-  _ resourceful _ !” As she spoke, Nidalee lined herself up for re-entry; capping her words off with her comeback. At the same time, she pressed their chests against each other, pushing each one, half-flat. 

_ Thump _ . There was a movement from behind Leona, cutting her reverie short. Almost like a punishment for forgetting about her empress.

“ _ Now _ . You will hold her in position while I finish preparing,” Qiyana ordered. Nidalee grumbled under her breath, but only moved herself more directly beneath Leona. “Aww, it seems my subject misses the taste of her empress filling her mouth. Is the empress not beholden to alleviate the suffering of her loyal subjects?”

In the corner of her vision, Leona could see Nidalee rolling her eyes. The main focus was on the transparent-blue short dildo being held in front of her face. There was only a couple of seconds to notice the straps dangling from each side before the shaft was pushed into her open mouth. Lips and tongue were pressed once more, and judging by the straps being secured at the back of her head, they were staying that way. 

“You will have plenty of time to savour the taste.” Qiyana gave Leona an affectionate slap on the cheek. “While I will have the assurance that you will not be too loud or disruptive as we continue.”

_ Loud _ ? Another chill ran through Leona from the bottom up. Only it wasn’t her imagination; or her at all for that matter. The cold feeling was being actively pressed between her lower cheeks, until it almost entered her. This was just the preparation.

The main event was about to begin. A third hand grasped Leona’s shoulder. Then, the pressure on her tight, lubricated hole began. 

“ _ Ungh _ . You know,” Qiyana purred between grunts. “This part will make all the humiliation and annoyance worthwhile.” Leona was stretched further than ever before. She quietly cursed the toy’s wide head. “I shall savour this. Perhaps will you too.”

Maybe she would. Right now, Leona was almost on fire. This was going to get worse before it got better. How long was the head being pressed into her? How wide did it go? Nothing felt certain, and there was no way for her to ask. The mild reprieve did arrive; by that point Leona already felt out of breath. The relief was short lived as the toy slid all the way to the hilt. Two toys stuffing her all the way. Was this her limit? The slightest movement could push Leona past that.

Not that either of the ones stuffing her much cared. Without any words of coordination of warning, they both began to cycle their hips back and forth, while the hands and arms wrapped around Leona’s thighs started to lift, then drop. Lift then drop. With little noise possible besides muted moans, Leona could only take it, and wonder when she would lose herself to the heat. The grinding. The pain. The  _ pleasure _ .

Even now the two women that squeezed her from both sides seem to vie against each other. Nidalee pressed a speed advantage, while Qiyana focused on force. Their discordance worked against them the most, though; it was those brief windows when they thrusted in sync that drove Leona the furthest. On the other hand, that could be more than she could handle. Together, their bodies created a small furnace.

Though neither woman spoke, it soon became clear that the thrusting alone wasn’t enough. From behind, a pair of hands reached around and grabbed onto Leona’s chest, using her as a handle to push ever further. Seeing the opening, Nidalee pushed her own thighs in to prop up Leona’s. Then, she lifted her hand and unfastened the straps holding the shaft filling Leona’s mouth. 

Leona’s gasp for air was all the chance Nidalee needed to force another extended kiss on her. Qiyana’s hands were squeezed between their bosoms; either she didn’t want to leave or she couldn’t. 

The next orgasm just- happened. Either there was no warning she was close to peaking, or she couldn’t notice through the intense heat and thrusting. The cycling continued for a few more seconds until each of the others apparently finished themselves off as well. They pulled back, and sat there with very little noise besides gasping.

“ _ So good _ .” Qiyana finally broke the silence, before reaching over Leona’s shoulders. “Are you listening, my subject? From now on, that entry shall be mine and mine alone.”

“Ye-  _ yes, empress _ .” Leona started to feel an intense dizziness. At this point, she was mostly being propped up by the cuffs that held her wrists towards the ceiling. That was, until Qiyana untied the rope from them. Not a second later, Leona collapsed onto the bed, closing her eyes. There might have been voices trying to call out to her; command her. There was no way to tell now.

* * *

“Don’t worry, we’ll get it next time.”

Saturday practice had  _ not  _ gone well. No one liked to point fingers within the Light Shields, yet the sentiments were starting to grow stronger: the team’s formation was lacking something; a little shakier than it should be. They were forced to stick to their simpler moves to avoid risking serious injury.

Maybe that would teach Leona to be more careful with her words. Sure, she was perfectly able to walk out of Qiyana’s grand house the next morning, but her routines required quite a bit more than that. All the pain relief she could take couldn’t quite erase all of the lingering discomfort. The others must have noticed her winces, the moments her timing was just a little late, even if they were too polite to say anything.

Things were a bit hazy after the double dip experience; the only thing she knew for certain was that didn’t finish the night off. After an uncertain amount of sleep, there were a couple more sessions servicing both of the women. Nidalee took a turn stuffing her mouth with her toy. Then-  _ then _ \- Nidalee took her toy off and made Leona service her lower lips. All while Qiyana took her from behind. Or was it the other way around? Maybe it was both. In either case, the lack of sleep was another weight on her performance. Maybe a nap would do her some good.

Leona went to pick up her things from the bench. Her phone had several messages. All from her  _ special  _ App.  _ No _ . It didn’t matter what her empress wanted, she could wait. Sure enough, there were a couple of messages from that very account. Swipe. Maybe next time.

What caught her eye was a couple more from an unknown user.

**FeartheWild:** Hey there.

**FeartheWild:** Sleep well?

**Underadiant:** What? Who is this?

**FeartheWild:** Who? The entourage to your ‘empress’

**FeartheWild:** I saw your piercings :p

_ Oh _ . Leona held a hand over the phone, as though  _ that  _ was what needed concealing.

**Underadiant:** What do you want?

**FeartheWild:** No need to be scared. I just thought I’d give my thanks for all the fun, since her majesty didn’t let me before.

**FeartheWild:** And of course, I’m still around if ur ever up for more.

**FeartheWild:** Just me, ofc. I don’t think your little queen is ever inviting me back.

**Underadiant:** Shame. I was starting to enjoy 2 girls domming me.

An idea was starting to form in Leona’s head. She would just need to see how Nidalee would react.

**FeartheWild:** Maybe you’ll have to find someone else, then.

**Underadiant:** Or maybe the empress can.

**Underadiant:** I doubt you have as many toys as her, anyway.

**FeartheWild:** I know some people who might.

**Underadiant:** What, like friends?

**Underadiant:** Or a club?

This was getting exciting now.

**FeartheWild:** It’s a secret.

**FeartheWild:** You interested?

**FeartheWild:** Or are you planning on being exclusively owned by that wannabe queen?

**Underadiant:** Depends on her offer

**Underadiant:** I still haven’t seen her whole set

Leona switched chats. Maybe she did have something to talk about with Qiyana after all.


End file.
